


Overwhelming Worry

by sunflowertaron



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Taron Egerton fic, Taron Egerton imagine, Taron Egerton request, taron egerton - Freeform, taron egerton fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowertaron/pseuds/sunflowertaron
Summary: Warnings: AnxietyRequest:  Hello!. I was wondering if you could write an imagine where the reader has really bad anxiety and has a panic attack at the Rocketman premiere and Taron takes her back to the hotel room after the after party and takes care of her?
Kudos: 3





	Overwhelming Worry

Watching the buildings pass you by as the driver leads you two to the event, you leaned yourself into the seat before the chaos began. You weren’t always a big fan of crowds when it came to paparazzi, but you attended these types of events with Taron when it was important to him. You noticed the crowd of photographers and you released a breath you had been keeping inside. Taron rubbed your hand before you pulled up to the curb, signaling it was your time to leave. You lifted your dress as you stepped out. Taron followed you and intertwined your hands together and made your way into the building. Drinks were being handed to everyone by the waiters and you hurriedly grabbed one to ease yourself into the night. Taron whispered a few words to you before he made his way over with his cast mates in front of the cameras. Your breath became shallow as the lights became overwhelming.

You swallowed more of your champagne as you made your way over to front. It made you so happy to watch Taron smile so brightly for the cameras. He was so excited for tonight. You swallowed more of the champagne to lighten your mood. The shouting from the photographers was beginning to become overwhelming but thankfully the cast was ready to move inside the theater.

You hurriedly made your way inside, finding your seat behind the cast members. Taron noticed your presence as you sat down so he grabbed your wrist and brought your hand to his lips. You whispered I love you to each other before the lights dimmed to begin the film.

___

There was a four minute standing ovation as the final scene of Elton singing I’m Still Standing filled between the walls of the theater. You clapped so hard as you felt an overwhelming sense of pride. Taron worked so hard on this project and they’re receiving such a huge response. Cameras zoomed in on the cast members and you noticed Taron swipe a tear before he moved to hug Elton. As the evening settled, the cast needed to meet for an interview and a few more photos. You stood in the lobby at the entrance, waiting for Taron’s arrival. Second after second, more people began to move there way inside the lobby. You were now shoulder to shoulder with other guests. The volume of the voices in the room was getting louder and the amount of body heat was starting to overwhelm you. All of a sudden, more voices screamed louder as the cast walked out of their meeting room towards the exit to their vehicles. You tried to look for Taron’s eyes but then you were shoved into the person beside you. You whispered your apologies before a hand grabbed onto your arm. You snapped your head to the person and softened your eyes once you realized it was Taron. You grabbed onto his hand for dear life as he lead you two out of the building.

Slamming the door shut, you and Taron buckled up and intertwined your fingers. The chauffeur drove off and you stared out of the window, watching the lights become dimmer as you left the event. You wiped under you eye when you realized the tears you allowed to fall of your face was beginning to dry.

“Love, are you alright? Did you enjoy the film?” Taron asked, holding tighter to your hand.

“I am so proud of you darling,” you set your hand against his cheek, “you did absolutely fabulous and everyone there was so blown away.” You saw Taron’s features falter once he noticed you had been crying.

“I appreciate that darling but really, are you alright? What’s going on inside this head of yours?” he asks as he runs his fingers twist the ends of your hair.

“I thought I would do okay tonight..I took my medication before we left but it was so crowded in there T…..the body heat was almost unbearable and all I could keep thinking was wanting to run out of there, but I didn’t want to leave you standing alone tonight.” you whispered, releasing a breath you didn’t you were holding in.

“Love, I had no idea. Things were so hectic tonight, I’m so sorry.” he pulled you tightly against him before you were notified you were at the hotel. You lifted your dress and stepped out of the vehicle, waiting for Taron’s hand. He laced your fingers together and walked with you inside. The chill air of the lobby awakened your senses as you made your way to the elevator. Holding onto the small of your back, Taron pressed the floor’s button and rested against the railing. There was a pleasant silence as you two waited to leave. A few more seconds later the elevator dinged and you two made your way to your room. Taron gestured to your clutch for the room key and slid it inside the door once you handed it to him. The door clicked and opened itself. You unstrapped your heels once you made your way to the edge of the bed. Taron shrugged himself out of his suit jacket before making his way to the bathroom. While unclasping your earrings, the sound of rushing bath water made its way inside of the bedroom and you smiled at the thought of Taron taking care of you. Taron stepped out, completely bare, and wiggled his eyes at you to join him. You giggled and pranced to the door. After undressing, you toed inside the steaming water and sat down in the tub of Taron. He instantly wrapped his legs on top of yours and slid his hands around your waist.

“I’m so sorry you didn’t get to enjoy tonight..”he whispered, “I should have been with you the entire time.”

“Taron, it’s okay. I couldn’t allow myself to expect you to be with my at all times. This is your career and I don’t want to step in front of it.” you mumbled. Taron’s arms tensed underneath you before leaning back against the tub and pulling you with him. You sighed as you lied there comfortably in the warm water.

“You are far more important than any of those things. I’ll be there whenever you need or want me. I want to be there for you when you start to feel those things like tonight.” he sighed, brushing your hair with your fingers. You lied your head back against his shoulder as his touched relaxed you.

“Promise me you’ll let me know when you feel like that again?” he questioned. You thought about it for a second and realized he deserved to know.

“I promise.” you muttered.

“That’s my girl, now let me take care of you…”he said before lathering his hands in soap and began to massage your body. He could feel the tension escape your body as he continued his path of pleasure. You wanted to stay in this tub for forever.


End file.
